Que Quowle
by lenschick
Summary: Bella just left Arizona after her mother's death to start new in Forks with her dad.  Jacob Black isn't quite the scrawny 5 year old she remembers.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ANY of these characcters. They are from Stephenie Meyer to us, and I've twisted them through my sick obsession.**

**This is my first foray into fan fic, and I've always wondered "what if" something happened with Jacob and Bella? What if that romance was able to grow? Please be gentle, but honest.**

**-Bella-**

Those first couple weeks were a blur. My mother Renee wasn't the picture of appropriateness as a parent, but I was glad my training as a Nursing Assistant allowed me to be more involved with her Hospice care. The closer she got to "her time", the more lucid she seemed and we were able to talk it out. I was only nineteen. I had been the adult in our relationship, but her leaving me alone in this world still hurt just as much as if I were still five years old.

When she passed, I was thankful she wasn't suffering anymore... and I watched her spirit leave her body. It was melancholic beauty and I'm glad I got to say goodbye. Charlie my dad called me the next day, before I knew it, I was on a flight back to Forks.

Forks, to me, was one of those towns you are familiar with only as far as you needed to be. I knew where the closest gas pump was; the closest grocery store. I never stayed there when school was in, so I didn't really make many friends. There was this boy, Billy Black's boy-Jonah or something- that I used to play with, and it was only because my dad had no clue how to entertain a 5 year old daughter for more than an hour.

Dad made every arrangement to get me out to Forks as soon as possible. When I saw him in the terminal at the airport, there was no dramatic run to each other. Even being toe to toe with the man, there was still an awkward nervousness when it came to my father showing affection towards me. He put his hand on my elbow, took my carryon and walked silently with me to baggage claim.

There was only small talk between Charlie and I all the way home. It was getting towards dinnertime and I scanned the fridge to start cooking. Nothing. Quel Suprise. With a sigh, I looked at Charlie and cocked and eyebrow as I shoot my chin at him, silently asking "what now?".

At the same time we both blurted out "Fu King". We both smiled and a mutual chuckle broke the ice. He stood up, and I walked into his arms. It was actually warm and I smiled a little for the first time in a month.

"I'm sorry Bells. But I'm glad you decided to start new here" he said with a very dad-like kiss on the top of my head.

"Thanks dad. I'll be ok."

I walked up the stairs dragging my massive duffle bag. Before I left, I donated what I couldn't sell, and made sure I took what would remind me the least of my life back in Arizona. I started taking my clothing out and placing it in the non-descript dresser. I left some PJ's out and as my luck would have it, they promptly fell off the bed corner. I kept one hand in the duffle bag and bent my knees, reaching for the pj's with my other hand. I grabbed the pjs and put them back on the bed, and when I raised, my finger was knicked by something sharp in the bag.

I opened the bag wider and sitting there was my mother holding me when I wasn't more than three months old. Doing the math, that was when she took me and left her life here with Charlie. I picked up the frame and ran my finger over the beautiful face that only came back to me the moment her spirit left her body.

The sting of tears overwhelmed me. I clutched our picture to my chest, laid on the bed and sobbed three months of sorrow into my pillowcase. Everything mercifully went black as sleep took over and I was able to rest.

**-Jacob-**

"Dad, I haven't seen her since we were kids. She hasn't been to Charlie's in forever... especially after Renee was diagnosed"

"Just show her around and be nice. She's been so strong for so long, she needs a little nice in her life".

I rolled my eyes and said "sure, sure. Whatever dad." And turned to walk away.

"Thanks, does this old man's heart good to know his son cares" he called to me after I rounded the corner and I stifled my laugh from the dripping sarcasm in his voice. I didn't need to see- I knew he was laughing too.

I walked up Charlie's drive and almost turned around. But walked the rest of the way, just as my dad asked.

Charlie was already opening the door when I got to the last step.

"Jake! How are you?".

When I was about to answer, from over his shoulder I saw beautiful auburn hair being raked back behind an ear. Her skin was creamy and flawless. Her cheekbones were high and she had perfect bow lips.

And then the eyes. Her eyes were wide pools of chocolate, which she flicked up towards Charlie once, and then kept glued to the floor. I held my breath and my mouth must have been gaping open, because Charlie curled up the side of his mouth in a little bit of a smile.

"Yup. Not the 5 year old in pigtails anymore, is she?"

With that Bella looked up from the ground and wrapped her arms around herself, just under her bust, which brought her shirt a little tighter over her chest. For a moment I let my mind wander and thought how good her tits must look without the shirt.

I stopped the thought, hoping that Charlie didn't pick up on it... that's all I need my dad to hear... that I popped a boner at his best friends' daghter right in front of him.

"Bells, Jake here has volunteered to help show you around... to help get you aquainted." He stepped aside and put his hand behind Bella's shoulder. She looked up sheepishly at me...

"Hi Bella- I'm Jacob, Billy's son. We used to play together." I waited for an answer but then realized how cony I was asking. She just had me flustered. Last time I saw her I thought she had cooties... now she was really hot and I had no idea what to say.

She must have sensed my regret opening my big fat mouth, and smiled a little.

"I remember. And I think I kicked your ass once for not letting me play He-Man." We both laughed and we went in to watch the Seahawks game with Charlie. I was only planning on introducing myself, hanging out with Charlie and Bella was really cool.

I saw the old faded red Chevy as was leaving. I walked past the tarp trying it's best to cover it and turned to Bella

"So you think you wanna fix this up? It's probably got another three years if you take care of it" I asked her.

"Yeah, I want to... know someone? Dad said free car... he left out the 'not running' part" she said with an eye roll.

"As a matter of fact, I know someone that can do it super cheap"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! So cool to be added to favorite and subscription lists the first night my story is out there... I'll be honest with you, I didn't like the first chapter, but that's my perfectionism attitude.**

**So, Bella and Jacob have met... and I'm going to put in Bella's mind exactly what I was thinking when I saw the "new" Jacob in New Moon. Very much like the SNL skit- "I saw those changes and I was like yeth! I wanna bake cookieth on your sthomach"**

**Enjoy! And PLEASE comment to let me know how I'm doing...**

**-Bella-**

I drove to La Push trying my best to find my way by the chicken scratch directions my dad gave me. Good thing I dealt with doctors' scribble in patient charts, otherwise I'd have no clue what he wrote. I turned off the road and down the really long, very muddy drive and saw a dilapidated barn with it's door open. I pulled the truck up and could hear P.O.D. _It Can't Rain Every Day_ played really loud over a crackling radio speaker. There was a '71 Chevelle with an ugly, faded and chipped mustard paint job and the emptiness under the hood (paired with the mechanical carnage around it) told me that there was serious work being done to this monster.

"Hello?" I called out, and at the same time I stepped over the threshold of the garage, I almost smacked my face into a solid wall of t-shirted muscle. I looked up and Jacob smiled down at me.

"Sorry, the music's too loud... didn't hear you" he said as he turned the radio down. I followed him in, examining the radiator hoses and other Chevelle parts. He came back wiping his hands on a shop cloth, smiling with a brilliant row of white teeth.

"Um, brought the beast. Do you have time to check it out?" I asked as my eyes surveyed the work in progress.

"Yeah, no prob" he said as we walked out to my truck.

After surveying my engine, occasionally furrowing his brow and reaching in to touch some undoubtedly rusted part, he glanced over to me.

"It needs new plugs, for sure. I can check out the gasket while I'm at it... and it looks like the water pump is about to go too. I was right... it needs work"

I shrugged my shoulders and let out a sigh. "So how much?"

"I'm sure I can drive down to Sam's pull and pick junkyard and find some good stuff for next to nothing... 'bout $200-$300?"

That was perfect. Much better than the thousands I was expecting. _Woohoo for free labor_ I thought to myself and smiled at him. Then I noticed- he really is very handsome... I found myself visually drinking him in- his long black hair pulled back, strong forehead and brow. Deep set, dark eyes that were fixed too hard on the truck's innards, as if he were sizing up the challenge ahead... he looks like there's a lot to him with eyes like that. My eyes then were brought to his full lips, which he nibbled on while concentrating. I stared at them... and for a moment imagined how they'd feel on mine. At that moment, his eyes came up to mine and I felt the flush of being caught looking at him.

"You get shotgun- I need to see how it drives" he said as he pulled the keys from my hand and started the truck up. I walked around and pulled on the door but it didn't budge. I pushed the door button in and pulled back, leaning back for leverage. At that moment, the door was freed and I went flying backwards onto the ground.

Jacob was laying across the bench seat, and gasped "Oh Sh-, I'm sorry!" He quickly straightened up, got out his door and rounded the truck's hood to help me up.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were pulling on it too!" he said as he put one hand under my armpit and the other supported my elbow. I looked up at him and could feel that he was exceptionally solid. I shot him an embarrassed smile and said "Just like me. Smooth and the picture of grace"

We left Sam's with all the parts needed. The entire time there and back we caught up for the last 14 years. Jacob's mother Sarah had been killed in a car accident the year we met, and his sisters were gone living their lives. Billy was truly the only one he had left close to him... and they had really come to be more buddies than father in son.

It warmed my heart to hear him talk so lovingly about his dad. I felt a tear prick in my eyes, and tried to stifle it, because his talking about Billy reminded me of the beautiful last couple weeks Renee and I spent together. We had just started being that way with each other before...

"Are you okay?" he asked as he heard my sniffle while trying to fight back a tear. He put his hand on my shoulder and I tried to smile a little...

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought about my mom and it's still hard not to bust out crying... I'm sorry"

"No need" he said and patted my arm "I understand". He flashed those brilliant teeth at me and I did feel a little better.

When we got back to the garage I sat up on a cleared part of Jacob's work bench as he pulled my truck into the 2nd bay door. He opened the hood and hooked a work light onto a cranny to see better. I watched him as he worked. I could tell he was doing what he really enjoyed. He gingerly unwrapped the parts and placed each very gently on the bench, like they were priceless works of art.

He tugged at the bottom of his shirt and without looking away from under the hood, lifted his shirt over his head and put it on a cart next to him. I could feel my cheeks turning crimson and looked down at my feet swinging nervously. But I couldn't help but to look back at him as he worked. He reached across the engine block with a socket wrench, and as he turned the handle, his long muscles would flex and stretch. When he lifted his elbow for leverage, I saw the definition on the side of his body- pecs, obliques and abs. Each one so individually defined that they just popped out at me.

He stopped moving the wrench and I followed the lines of his body, realizing that he caught me checking him out from under his arm. I gasped in embarrassment, and darted my eyes back to my dangling feet. He smiled, and looked back at his work.

I was amazed that we could keep such an easy conversation despite the fact that he'd caught me checking him out. I was wrapped up in how easily we were able to talk- as if we had truly been best friends the entire time I was in Arizona.

"What time is it?" I asked, suddenly remembering that Charlie had nothing in his fridge, therefore I was on grocery duty.

"About 6- why?" he asked, and his voice inflected to let me know that he'd lost track of time as well.

"Can you take me to the store? I've got to get groceries for the house"

"Sure. Just let me clean up." As he turned around and started washing his hands, I could see the definition in his back... my eyes again watched as each movement he made caused another muscle to flex or stretch. The long lines going down his back came to a set of parallel dimples right above his nice ass. As he reached for a clean towel and his discarded shirt, I looked back at my feet, glad he didn't catch me this time.

**-Jacob-**

I could feel her eyes burning a hole in my back. I smiled to myself realizing that she was still checking me out, but I took my time putting my shirt back on- partly to give her something to look at and mostly to save her from being embarrassed being caught staring at me again.

I didn't want her to stop talking. She was so easy to talk to, and I didn't want her to dart those beautiful eyes to her stupid feet again. I was relieved when she said that she needed a ride to the store- I thought she was gonna bail, and then who knows when I'd see her again. I liked her- no- I was crushing on her- and the more time I could spend with her, the better.

We got what she needed for the week, and we did not stop talking the entire time. We pulled into Charlie's drive and I started plucking bags from the Rabbit's trunk. Charlie came out the door in a hurried pace, still putting his jacket on and his brow furrowed with a scowl on his face.

"Hey Jake" he yelled to me when he noticed we were there, and then said to Bella "Bells, I got called in. There was an animal attack up near La Push and I've gotta go finish reports." He eyed the trunk full of groceries and sighed, "I'm sorry... Save me something?"

I helped her put away what we'd bought and then looked at her "What's for dinner?".

"Um, I can make some quinoa with portabellas and peppers... do you like mushrooms?"

I had no idea what quinoa was. And I haven't been crazy about vegetarian dishes. But I was prepared to swallow down whatever food she cooked just to humor her. However, whatever she did to this dish was really good. _ Beautiful, easy to talk to AND can cook? Sign me up! _I thought to myself as we ate. When dinner was over, I helped her do the dishes and clean up.

"So" I asked "I'll finish up with what we got at Sam's, and I'll call you when it's done?" I said, cocking an eyebrow waiting for a yes.

"Well, I don't have much going on this week- can I come hang out? I like watching you work" Right after the words came out of her mouth, I saw her eyes widen in realization of how that sounded. She stammered over the words trying to explain herself. Which made her even cuter.

"Sure. I'd love the company" I said. I reached out and touched the side of her arm. She looked up at me and held her arms out to put them around my waist as she came in for a hug.

"Thank you Jake, I had a nice day. And Thank you for working on my truck- I owe you big time!" She said into my chest, then looked up at me- I was taken aback

"No prob. I'm happy to do it" God I wanted to kiss her right then. Her head was tilted just so, her beautiful lips just a little parted. I bit down on my lower lip, unable to talk.

Then she did it. She touched those lips to mine and electricity ran through my body. I breathed her in and smelled the sweet scent of strawberries, felt the warmth of her breath on my cheek. I pulled her in a little tighter and as I did, she jumped back as if shocked.

"Uh, I'm sorry Jake. I-"

"No, it's ok. _Really _ok" I said as I ran the back of my hand across her cheekbone. "I wanted to do that all day" I said as pulled the side of my mouth up in a smirk. I thought for a second against it, but brought my lips back to hers. She was a really good kisser. She didn't try too hard, which made it so very hot... I could feel the reaction in my pants and slowly back away from her, hoping she didn't feel the twitch.

I ran a finger through one of the soft waves of her hair. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" she said as she stood on her toes to give me a quick peck, "Around eleven. I'll bring lunch"

I never dreaded saying goodbye to a chick- not as much as I did just then. _Weird. Very weird feeling._ Driving back home, I still felt her lips on mine, and I'd touch where they were, stupidly hoping I wasn't really in the car, that we were still standing in her foyer. I smiled to myself in anticipation that we could add onto that exquisite kiss tomorrow.

Eleven was 12 long hours away.

**-Bella-**

As I closed the door I saw Jacob get in his car, and pull away. I turned around and pressed my back against the door just like in all those cheesy chick flicks my mom would drag me to. I realized how I must have looked and straightened up, wrapping my arm around myself and running my fingers over my lips- where he'd been. I sighed from the let down in realizing that I was VERY turned on. My cheeks flushed when I remembered that I was the one that kissed him first. Not me at all... but he was just too hot.

I shut up the house for the night and changed into my pajamas. I settled into my bed and started back into Wuthering Heights for the millionth time. I really tried to read, but I just kept thinking about Jacob in the garage this afternoon. His brilliant smile, the flicker in his eyes... those muscles.

I sighed heavily and realized that I was aching... just at the thought him. My rationale tried to reason with the wanton hoochie, hot for Jacob- _You JUST met him! Think of something else! Dead puppies, orphans in Ehtiopia! How ugly this princess comforter is now that you're not five! SOMETHING!_

But the hoochie won out and I couldn't help but see myself in his shirtless arms, running my hands up his strong forearms, over those rippling biceps. I could feel my pussy getting wet as I thought about moving my hands down his chest, looking into those killer eyes of his, and then moving down to his amazing abs... knowing that it probably tickled him a little. I squirmed as I grew hotter...

He'd be running his hands down my back, cupping my ass in his hands. I could almost feel him squeeze my ass in his hands as he picked me up to put my legs around his waist. I'd lock my legs around him, feeling the warmth of his body and I slammed my lips into his, exploring his mouth with my tongue. How hot it'd be to feel his hair in my hands while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Just then I heard the crash of our front door and the heavy sound of Charlie's workboots on the floor down the hallway into the kitchen. I got up and rushed into the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face, waiting a minute until the flush left my cheeks. I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths to try and center myself before I grabbed my robe off the hook and went down to get Charlie's dinner warmed up.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I stopped for a moment and felt the blush come back to my face remembering my kissing Jacob... I took a deep breath and hurried into the kitchen, shaking my head to try and stop the memory from invading my mind.

Eleven was 11 long hours away.

**Well? Yes, I'm a tease. Don't hate me. But I'm just starting to gain enough confidence to write a proper lemony part... it'll come soon.**


End file.
